Magical Knight
by ChibiLover123
Summary: I couldn't help myself...I got distracted! Anyway, another Dark Knight story with a new OC and such and suxh...I hope you like it! Chapter 10 and 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

"I've been ditched again…"

Sighing a bit, the twenty-seven year old woman turned to head back to work.

"Ask your older sister to meet you for coffee, and she sleeps in…"

Rolling green eyes good-naturedly, she fidgeted with her light brown ponytail as the MCU building came into view.

Pulling her long trench coat tighter around herself, she stepped into the building easily.

Gliding through the mob of busy officers, she stepped into the locker room to change into her work out clothes.

She wasn't about to come to work early for nothing…

Pulling on sweat pants and a light tank top, she pulled off her flats and switched them for sneakers.

Heading into the training area, she grabbed the wraps for the punching bag.

Pulling them across her knuckles, the brunette stopped in front of the stationary target and watched it as she tossed the tape onto a bench.

Bringing her fists up in a ready position, she threw one where the head would have been on any grown man.

The bag swung rather far, and it came back to meet her foot as she gave an impressive spin kick.

As she beat the sand out of the bag, someone walked up behind her.

Spinning around, her foot stopped right at the officers throat, a warning of what could have been.

Lowering her leg, she smiled reassuringly at the shaken rookie.

"Don't worry. I only kick criminals."

"Um…Lieutenant Dawes?"

"Yeah?" She replied absentmindedly, pulling off the tape.

"I was wondering if we could spar? You're such a legend, I mean…I'd be honored…"

"Sure. It's always more interesting to fight with a target that moves."

The pair moved to the ring, and took stances across from each other.

He was a true police officer, regulation stance and all, but she was a more…inventive person.

Her stance was a mix between martial arts styles she'd been training in since she was six.

He attacked first, swinging for her head, and was surprised when she slid into a split to avoid it.

Staying up on her hands, she brought her ankles up and grabbed his wrist with her ankles, using his own momentum to toss him over her.

Flipping to her feet, she stood over him and smiled.

"I didn't become a legend by getting punched in the face." She teased good-naturedly, offering a hand to help him up.

Accepting it, the fallen officer hefted himself to his feet.

"You should probably practice getting back on your feet. Fall down like that around a criminal, I might not be there to save your ass."

Taking her advice to heart, he nodded and headed off to the other rookies.

Turning to grab a towel off the rack, she smiled as she saw her cell phone beginning to vibrate.

Flipping her Juke open, the lieutenant of the Major Crimes unit alongside Jim Gordan put it to her ear.

"Hey, Rach."

"I'm so sorry, Angie. I couldn't make it for coffee with all this paperwork-."

"And your BOYFRIEND." The brunette teased, letting her waist-length hair free of her hair tie.

"Don't start with that again, Angie!" Her older sister mock-begged.

"Oh, alright."

Giggling a bit, she headed back into the locker room and started one of the showers.

"But it's alright. I got some sparring in, so there's no harm done."

"You might be a lieutenant, but you sure scare those criminals, sis."

"It's my job."

"So, how's Bruce been?"

"Sleepy."

Chuckling a bit as she pulled off her sweat pants and underwear, she kept the phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"But he's great otherwise. Just a little obsessive, you know?"

"When isn't he?"

Putting the phone on speaker so she could pull off her tank top and bra, Angie couldn't help giggling.

"I'll call you when I get off my shift. I need to shower before getting to work."

"Alright. Have a good time fighting crime."

"You, too."

Snapping her phone shut, Angie paused to look at herself in the full-length mirror in the locker room.

She was shorter than the average woman, and petite, with toned muscles and perky breasts.

She'd never considered herself pretty, but then again, she'd never really thought about it.

People often said she looked like her sister, Rachel, and she'd always thought Rachel was pretty…

Shrugging, she turned to head into the shower, her long hair hiding the white scar along her hip…

The water soothed her, the steam unwrinkling the worries that had caught up with her during the night…

Deeming herself clean, Angie shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off.

Pulling on her nicest jeans and white tank top, she then picked up her trusty duffel bag and headed into the sea of officers.

Finding the door that read 'Lieutenant Angela Dawes' across the glass, she opened it with ease and dropped her things on one of her spare chairs.

Catching sight of paperwork piled up to her chin atop her desk, Angie rolled her eyes.

'I hate Loeb…'

The commissioner wasn't very fond of her either, and only her impeccable record and impressive field performance had gotten her to lieutenant…

"Dawes?"

Looking up at Jin Gordan, she smiled before her wavy hair into a ponytail.

"Anything interesting going on, Gordan?"

"No, just wondering if you'd burned the paperwork yet."

Angie sent a death glare at the pile.

"I would, but Loeb would take that as a sign of weakness…"

Chuckling at her humor, her partner stepped within her office.

"Why don't you take the day off? I'll handle this."

Hope lit up her eyes, and she smiled like her namesake.

"Really?"

"Really really."

Squealing in joy, Angie hugged him quickly before grabbing her things and bolting.

"Thankssomuchyouwon'tregretitBYE!"

Jim shook his head in amusement…

'How'd she make it to lieutenant again?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to her condo opened with a flourish, and Angie peaked in with a smile.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"MOMMY!"

A little bundle of energy hugged her mother around the leg, showing a child of only four.

The neighbor Angie had left her daughter with smiled before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

Lifting the little girl into her arms, she smiled at the innocent green eyes and tousled brown hair.

"Do you want to get ice cream and meet Uncle Bruce, Mia?"

"Yes! Uncle Bruce!"

"Alright, then. Grab your jacket and we'll go."

With a squeal of delight, the child ran off once her feet touched the floor, and Angie grabbed the keys to her motorcycle.

It was a gift from Bruce for her birthday a couple months earlier, and she loved it to death.

Smiling as Mia ran back to her mother, Angie took the little hand in her own and headed down the stairs after locking the door.

Walking into the parking lot, she ran a hand across her bike.

It was more modern, with an engine in the larger front wheel and a windshield that traveled over the seat in a semicircle.

Straddling the bike, Angie lifted her daughter onto the front facing her so the little one could hold onto her for support.

Carefully starting the engine, she pulled out at a relatively slow speed so as not to frighten Mia.

Personally, she enjoyed going as fast as possible, but now wasn't the time…

Reaching the right building, she parked quickly and lifted Mia into her arms before heading inside.

Taking the elevator from the lobby, she waited for it to stop at the right floor before stepping out.

Alfred greeted them, and smiled as Mia struggled to be set on the floor.

Angie giggled, doing just that, and the child was off.

"She's like a blood hound…"

The brunette held up five fingers, counting down slowly.

Once she reached one, the surprised shout of Bruce and the happy squeal of Mia reached the pair.

"Perfect timing as usual, Ms Angela."

"It's what I do."

Grinning, she stepped into the large bedroom, seeing Mia jumping on the bed as Bruce tried to SLEEP…

"Alright, honey. Why don't you go ask Alfred for some ice cream?"

"Okay!"

Once the little girl was gone, Angie sat down in a chair, unable to hide her amusement.

"Long night?"

"You have no idea…"

Still smiling, she looked at the Advil and glass of water left on the nightstand.

Eyes glowing green, the glass and pills floated over to her, outlined the same cloudy color, and she took them easily.

"Headache?"

"Yeah, how'd you-?"

He paused, seeing her holding out the cup.

"I kind of figured. Alfred left you Advil."

He smirked a bit, accepting both items and popping the pills into his mouth.

"You and your weird magic…"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's my weird magic that's saved both our asses on a number of occasions."

"Yeah, yeah…I know…"

Crossing her legs and leaning back, Angie couldn't help that addictive smile from growing larger…

"Besides, Black Kitten is always ready to fly in when Batman gets shot down."

"Oh, really?"

She yelped in surprise when his arm found its way around her waist, pulling her over him onto the bed.

He loomed over her, and she almost laughed.

"Oh, come on. Are you embarrassed a girl had to save you?"

"Actually, it was rather hot…"

"Aw, you flatter me…"

Almost carefully, they shared a kiss, but a cough from the doorway cut it short.

"Ms Mia seems to have found the sweets…"

"Oh crap…MIA, DON'T YOU DARE EAT THOSE COOKIES! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!"

Bruce sighed, giving a half-hearted glare at Alfred as Angie sped out the door.

"What? You remember what happened last time, sir."

Still not particularly happy, he had to smile when he heard the happy squeals of laughter from the kitchen.

He remembered Angie's face when she'd told him she was a mother…

He'd been gone at the time, but Rachel had explained that her younger sister had been raped on a date after being drugged.

It took her a while, but Angie had made a comeback, going back to the laidback, free-spirited person she'd been…

Then she'd found out she was pregnant…

She panicked at first, not sure if she was ready for it, but Rachel had convinced her to carry out the pregnancy.

They'd had an agreement, that once the baby was born it would be Angie's choice to keep it or not.

But once she'd seen her baby girl's little face…

She'd cracked, and kept the little bundle of joy.

With her strict training regimen, it hadn't even take her too long to get her old body back, and most couldn't tell she'd given birth.

Now, Angie had her 'vengeance' by putting the scum behind bars, and was the protective 'mother bear' over her child.

When asked why she kept Mia, she always replied with "Her father may have been a bastard, but I know that child well enough to see she'd never do anything that bad to someone."

That little girl was probably the only thing keeping Angie from getting buried in her work when Bruce was busy…

"BRUCE? YOU DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THAT VASE IN THE KITCHEN, RIGHT?"

Then again, maybe both were there to test his sanity…


	2. Chapter 2

Grumbling at the paperwork before her, the only thing keeping her from spouting curses like fire being the music coming from her phone, Angie rested her chin on her palm.

'Damn paperwork…I should hurt someone for inventing it!'

Her door opened, and the green-eyed lieutenant lifted her eyes to see Gordan.

"What's up?"

"He hasn't come yet. Do you think…?"

A smirk crossed her face…

"I'll see about that."

Standing up and grabbing her bag, Angie headed out, finding her bike easily once she made it outside.

Starting the engine with a flick of the wrist, her eyes glowed a bit to give her better night vision as she straddled the vehicle.

Riding out onto the streets of Gotham, she found a good spot near where she remembered Bruce said he'd be, and hid her bike.

Putting on the security measures, she then quickly changed into her persona of Black Kitten.

A black tank top and black leather pants covered her frame, along with high-heeled black boots that almost reached her knees.

Elbow-length black gloves hid her hands, and a mask, which only hid half of her face, sported little cat ears.

Belts and straps around her waist and thighs held pouches and such for her two hand guns and knifes, while a sheath was strapped to her back bearing a katana.

Feeling prepared, her eyes glowed, and the green light highlighted her form as she floated into the air, flying towards the abandoned parking garage.

Landing on the roof, she used the shadows to scale down until she could see the four vans.

Sighing silently, she settled into a comfortable crouch, her hair shifting along her back thanks to some slight breezes.

There wasn't anything particularly WRONG going on right then, but those were some BIG dogs the Russians had…

Then the Batman wannabes came out of hiding with guns…

'Dear lord, why do you let people have crazy ideas?'

Jumping down, a wall of green separated the copycats and the bullets being fired at them, causing her to catch everyone's attention.

"Well, hello there!"

Smiling conspiratorially, Black Kitten pulled a knife from a pouch on her thigh.

"Did you all start the party without me?"

"Get the freak!"

"Tsk tsk…No manners…"

The bullets glowed along with her eyes, stopping them in midair, and she threw her knife, knocking the gun out of the Russian's hand.

"Anyone else want to try it?" She challenged, the small projectiles hitting the floor like rain.

No one else did, too frightened by the unknown to even think of pulling the trigger, and she stepped back, confusing them.

She held up five fingers, counting down slowly, and once she reached one…

CRASH!!!

There was the Tumbler, intimidating as ever.

'I have great timing…'

Bullets bounced off its surface, but she didn't move to stop them, though the snarl of a dog caught her attention.

Turning her head, her eyes glowed as she soothed the canine.

Soon, it was whimpering, nuzzling her hand asking to be patted.

"Good boy." She praised.

Batman took out one of his copycats, and she turned to see Scarecrow trying to get away.

"No one ever learns…"

Eyes glowing, she locked the wheels of the van in place, hearing the engine try in vain to propel the vehicle forward.

Smiling in amusement as she then lifted the undercarriage high enough into the air to make it unsafe to jump out, Black Kitten turned some attention to her surroundings.

Batman seemed to be doing just fine, and not many mobsters had made it away this time.

The wannabes, either…

Walking up to the van, she stood to the side of the door before opening it.

A spray went out where she would have been if she'd before the door, and Black Kitten grabbed his wrist.

Pulling him out of the van and flipping him onto his back, she released his arm and put a foot on his chest.

"Hope you're ready to get back to your padded cell, Crane. They've been reserving it just for you."

Once they were tied up, Batman tugged her into the Tumbler, and they drove off.

"SO…What took you so long?"

Leaning back in the seat, she smiled as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"I thought for a second that I'd have to deal with those guys all by my lonesome!"

"What, scared?"

Angie smiled wider, always finding his gruffer voice downright sexy…

"No, but what would I have done? Gone home and slept in my LONELY bed?"

"What about Mia?"

"She's staying overnight at a friend's house…"

A sly look crossed her face…

"I'm free until tomorrow afternoon…"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm sure we can think of something…"

A police scanner went off, shouting about a bank robbery…

"Then again…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starting to think the only reason you sleep in the penthouse is because of me…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, because we're in the bunker and I'm stitching up a dog bite. Jeez, I didn't even think those dogs were that big…"

"They seem bigger when they bite you."

"Oh ha ha…"

Tugging a bit harder on the thread, she shook her head as Bruce winced.

"You've got to stop letting them bite you, then. It's common sense."

"My suit's too heavy for that. I'm carrying too much weight."

"Well, I'm sure Fox can fix it."

Smiling down at her handiwork, Angie then checked the time.

"Man, I'm going to be late for my shift!"

Grabbing her things, she gave him a quick peck and started running for the exit.

"Don'tbesomeantoHarveyandremindAlfredtopickupMiathanksBYE!"

Bruce wondered why she always left like that…


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting back from her seat behind Rachel, Angie carefully drummed the gun at her hip as she glared distrustfully at Maroni.

She'd had the honor of catching the mobster in the act, and had insisted on being present.

"Hello, lieutenant. Don't tell me you came for little ol' me."

A smirk crossed her face…

"I was hoping to see you behind bars by now, Sal, and you better hope you go there. I see you out on the streets again, you'll be begging for jail."

"That's a lot coming from a beautiful girl."

Rachel glared, but she knew her younger sister could shoot out a sharp tongue with the best of them.

"I'll be the last one you see for a long time, Sal. A LONG time. But hey, maybe you'll find someone who'll want a bitch."

Satisfied with the speechless, angry look on the mobster's face, she looked back to see Harvey Dent enter.

"Hey, Harvey. Go get him."

"I plan to."

Sitting back for the trial, Angie closed her eyes and tapped her foot, carefully slipping into a meditation-like state…

Her senses spread across the room like smoke, and she caught wind of the gun…

'Not this time, buddy…'

Eyes still closed, she carefully broke the trigger pin, not allowing the weapon to fire.

Relaxing now, she opened her eyes and returned to reality.

"Hostile? I'll show you hostile!"

The witness got a right hook in the face for his trouble, and she couldn't help smiling as Harvey pulled the gun apart.

'Guess he HAS used one before…'

"If you're going to kill a public servant, I suggest you buy American."

'Now I know why Rachel likes him so much…'

Standing, Angie headed for the door, remembering she had to meet Jim at Dent's office soon.

"Hey, Angie!"

Stopping, the brunette looked over her shoulder to see Harvey run up to her.

"If you're heading to my office, we could go together."

"Sure."

Waving back at Rachel, the two headed out of the courthouse, Harvey insisting they take his car.

"Truthfully, that bike of yours is scary fast."

"I like it that way." She teased.

"I'll just follow you. I wouldn't want to leave my bike here alone."

Understanding, the DA left her for a moment to get to his own car as she straddled her bike.

Smiling as the engine purred to life, she patted it almost lovingly before zooming off after her traveling companion.

They reached the correct building easily enough, considering Gotham traffic, and she parked before jumping off and walking through the front doors.

Waiting in the air-conditioned lobby, she smiled when Harvey finally made it in.

"THAT'S why I like motorcycles."

"You mean that death trap you parked?" He teased.

"HEY, that's my baby!" She mock-whined, pouting as she sped up.

"How'd a cute little girl like you become a feared lieutenant?"

"I'm NOT little, first of all. And SECOND, I'm stronger than I look."

"Dawes!"

Turning her head, she smiled at her partner.

"Hey, Gordan. Hope you weren't waiting too long. Mr. Slowpoke didn't want to travel at MY speed."

"That's a hundred miles an hour!"

"A hundred and ONE, thank you very much!"

Angie was one of the few cops that had a clean record, and also had a good sense of humor.

Criminals never found out about it, mainly because they were only met with sarcasm and a whip-like tongue.

Not to mention a usually-frustrated, decaffeinated, pissed off, armed lieutenant…

When she said she needed sleep, she damn well meant it!

The trio settled in Dent's office, sobering for the meeting.

Angie didn't really butt in, preferring to settle back and listen to the two almost bicker.

'Grown men acting like children…Not that strange…'

"Angie, would you let me meet him?"

"Huh? Who?" She wondered, blinking as she returned to reality.

"The FRIEND you share with Gordan."

"OH…Well, if you happen to see him and try to strike up a conversation, who am I to stop you?"

She smiled cheekily, standing up.

"If we're done, I'll be heading home. Mia's babysitter can't stay there forever."

Both watched her leave, and Dent shook his head.

'DEFINITELY Rachel's little sister…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starting to think we go out a lot of nights…There wouldn't be a REASON for us going out tonight, would there?"

Bruce chuckled, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course not."

Still not looking sure, Angie shook her head.

Whenever one went out with Bruce Wayne, they had to look nice, no matter how much she hated dresses…

The black cocktail dress she'd chosen bore a red sash and a bow, with a similar trim along the top.

Her red heels, or death traps as she calls them, matched well at least.

Her hair was up in an intricate bun, her bangs framing her face and emerald eyes.

Personally, she would have loved some evening meditation and a game of cards with Mia, but she wasn't against going out for dinner.

At least, not when there didn't appear to be some kind of hidden agenda…

"Hello, Rachel! Fancy that."

"Yeah…Fancy that…"

'I knew it!'

Sending an apologetic look to her sister and a 'you little SNEAK' look to her date, they brought two tables together.

Angie always wondered why Bruce bought this restaurant…

The conversation, as it usually does in Gotham, soon led to Batman and Black Kitten, and she tried to sound casual.

"At least they're doing some good instead of robbing banks. I have enough trouble with that as it is."

"Maybe if your units had been handling the crimes better-."

"Whoa there!"

Hard eyes turned to Dent, throwing daggers.

"My force isn't the damn army! We do what we can with what we have. Now let's not start making jibes at MCU."

"Alright, alright…You sure do get defensive."

"I should, they're like family."

Lulled into a state of contentment now that her point had been made, she took hold of Bruce's hand.

"But hey, at least Batman looks hot in that suit."

Smiling at the mock-hurt look on her lover's face, Angie tried to hold back laughter.

"Aw, but I'd never like him more than you, Bruce."

Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling at her sister's antics.

"You can never be serious."

"I can TO be serious." She retorted, pouting.

"You just never see me out in the field."

Settling back as Dent continued on a 'speech' about Batman, the brunette rubbed her ankles to keep the soreness at bay.

"You've convinced me, Harvey. I'm going to throw you a fundraiser."

"That's nice of you, Bruce, but I'm not up for reelection for three years."

"I don't think you understand. One fundraiser with my pals, and you'll never need another cent."

"Trust me, you won't…" Angie agreed, smiling a bit.

"Just don't hold out wads of cash. They're like young boys to priests."

ELBOW!!!

KICK!!!

"OW!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

"FUCK!!!"

Angie was fuming, glaring at her finally-empty desk as the phone in her hands creaked under her palm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MONEY WAS MOVED?!"

Too angry to listen, she slammed the phone into its holder and tried to breath.

Determined to find out what was going on, she stood up and headed into the main area of the MCU building.

"I've got one question, and whoever doesn't answer me truthfully will be VERY sorry…" She started, voice low but dark, causing everyone to catch on.

Their lieutenant was mad…

VERY mad…

And when she was THIS mad, you did what she said, to the letter…

"I want to know who leaked to the mob, and if I don't get an answer in three hours, I'll be kicking all your asses."

They didn't doubt she'd do that…

Turning to leave, Angie looked out the window and caught sight of the Bat Signal.

'Gordan never turns it on without me…'

"DAWES!"

'Gordan DIDN'T turn it on!'

Running up to the roof, with Gordan soon at her heels, she burst out onto the roof to see Dent and Batman.

"You're a hard man to find."

"At least respect other people's property and NOT use shiny lights that don't belong to you!" Angie cut in, shutting off the searchlight.

"Lau's halfway to Hong Kong! Why didn't you tell me? I could've taken his passport! I told you to keep me in the loop!"

"This isn't MY fault-!"

"Don't cover up the fact that Maroni's got people in your office, Dent!"

Angie watched the two squabble for a minute or so until her patience ran out.

"Alright, that's enough! You two are acting like three year olds!"

THAT shut them up…

Green eyes turned to Batman, keeping her face blank of the emotions she would have shown as Black Kitten.

"Can you get him?"

"If I can get him back, can you make him talk?"

"I'll get him to sing." Harvey promised.

"If he can't, I sure will."

"How are you going to get him-?"

Harvey paused, seeing Batman was gone…

"He does that."

"A lot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Your alibi is to take the Russian ballet on a yacht? You couldn't have thought of something better, Alfred?"

"Well, I would have, but I rather like the Russian ballet."

Rolling her eyes, Angie settled back in a chair, smiling.

"Oh, well…Too bad I can't go with you and protect you from the hot ballerinas. I'll be needed here."

"Weren't you a ballerina once?" He teased.

"I was a teenager. I was also a singer and an entrepreneur, thank you very much."

"That's my girl. A multi-tasker." Bruce teased.

"Oh, like YOUR supposed 'hobbies' are any better. Polo, Bruce?"

"It was Alfred's idea!"

"It's a rough sport."

"I could play with my eyes closed and come out without a scratch."

"But you'd cheat and use your powers."

"…DAMN, you got me!" She joked.

Her good humor sobered a bit, showing her true worry…

"Don't come back in pieces, alright? I won't know where to bury it all."

Understanding her own way of showing worry, Bruce nodded.

"Don't worry. Batman always makes it back in one piece."

"Barely." She put in, still smiling.

'As long as he comes home fine, I won't complain…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sal! You remembered me!"

Angie smiled cheekily.

"I should be flattered. Usually, mobsters wait a few weeks before trying to take me out. Did you miss me?"

"I was just wondering what you'd look like MIA, lieutenant…"

"And you brought ten guys to do it?"

Green eyes scanned the ten men a moment before she snorted.

"A little underestimation is the downfall of arrogant pricks, I always say."

"What makes you so confident?"

"The fact I've beaten all these guys before." She replied, smile sharpening with a malicious edge.

"But I wouldn't mind doing it again to make a point."

The thugs seemed angry at her cockiness, and three charged at her with bare fists.

She easily jumped into the air, flipping over them as they smashed together, ending up in a tangled heap.

Landing lightly, Angie avoided a rusted pipe and pinched a nerve in her assailant's neck, causing them to fall limply to the dirty ground.

With six more to go, they seemed to grow aware that she wasn't an easy target.

It was always fun for her when the prey started spicing it up…

They circled her, probably intent on springing surprise attacks, and her eyes followed them carefully, her senses carefully spreading to fill in her blind spot.

One tried to hit her from behind, but his face met her foot, and she swung her leg around to hit another rambunctious playmate.

The last four charged as one from four different sides, and she almost grinned before jumping up again, taking hold of a laundry line as they all butted heads.

Realizing dear old Sal had run off while his boys took a beating, Angie sighed.

"Can't expect mobsters to have balls…"

Flipping to the floor of the alley, she walked out practically whistling, wondering if Bruce had gotten back from his trip yet…

Her guard fell just enough so she didn't notice the shadow watching her from an alley across the street…

"Such a little spitfire! She'll be fun…"

A maniacal laugh left him, echoing as he began to disappear from sight…

"Until we meet again, beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

"We got him. Finally."

Angie seemed pleased, looking into the interrogation room to watch her sister work.

She always loved law, a passion Rachel shared, but her own interests spread into law enforcement.

Not to say their separate jobs kept them from working together…

Lau was being somewhat stubborn, and even Angie was losing what patience she'd managed to retain.

That's why the rookies joked that if her and Gordan were to do the 'good cop, bad cop' routine, she'd make a convincing bad cop…

Still, even she had a breaking point.

It was called not having coffee…

Settling on a chair, Angie slipped into meditation as her eyes slid closed.

They'd get what they needed, she knew that, so why wait to hear it?

Meditation was her little window into the recent future, so she'd use it.

Strangely enough, anything involving the Joker was blurred, undecided…

There were only three people that knew she could do any of the AMAZING things she could manage, and that was her sister, her boyfriend, and his butler.

Sure, as a child she'd had some…MISHAPS…but those weren't her fault!

Even little Mia was starting to awaken her powers, but she'd been warned against doing it in front of babysitters or at school.

Then again, she was four…

'Maybe I should call the daycare…'

"Hey, lieutenant!"

'Oh no…'

The detective smiled at her in what he thought was a seductive manner, and Angie just wanted to HIT him…

He wouldn't get the damn hint!

"Before you even start, Jones, I'm already taken. I've BEEN taken. For a YEAR."

"Really? You actually like that guy?"

Glaring daggers at the now-frightened police officer, she stood up slowly.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Jones?"

"Uh, well…"

Harvey and Gordan stepped into the background, seeing the signs of a very angry Angie…

"I'll have you know he's twice the man you'll ever be, no matter what you say. If you want to badmouth anyone I care about, remember my…TEMPER…"

She may have been short, but she embodied the warning 'Beware people that are vertically challenged'…

Grabbing him by the collar, she yanked him down to her level.

"Because I won't hold back my fist when you mess around with my life. If you want to be a jackass, do it somewhere else."

Releasing him, Angie headed out the door, stopping in the hallway when her phone rang…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angie. Are you free?"

"Sure, Bruce."

A smile crossed her face.

"Anything to avoid being yelled at by the mayor."

"Why would you get yelled at by the mayor?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our boy looks good on the tube."

Angie smiled mischievously, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Who wants to get a new pair of bracelets?"

"Lieutenant, you're not going to embarrass me in front of my friends, are you?"

"Don't worry, they're coming, too." Gordan assured.

Officers came to cuff most of the mobsters, and Angie gladly did the same to Maroni.

"That's rough. No hard feelings?"

He stumbled when she shoved him, but she had an innocent expression on her face.

"We'll see about that when I get you into jail, Sal."

'And he BETTER get in jail this time…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mia. What are you watching?"

"I'm watching mommy work!"

Putting her jacket over a chair and locking the door, Angie crouched behind her daughter, seeing the news was on.

"Were those bad men, mommy?"

"Very bad men, but I took care of them."

"You did?"

Mia looked up at her in wonder…

"Could I do that?"

"Not until you're a little older." Angie replied, picking the little child up.

The news suddenly changed, giving live feed of the mayor's office.

The brunette wondered why when she saw a Batman figure being lowered from the roof…

'Oh no…'

Grabbing her phone while hiding Mia's face in her shoulder, she dialed Bruce's number.

"Wayne residence."

"Alfred! Turn on the news!"

"Is something going on?"

"Yeah, I would think so. Bruce needs to see."

Putting Mia in her room and telling her to stay inside until she called, Angie went back to the TV and raised the volume.

They put on a video sent by the Joker, and even she flinched a bit.

Managing to block out the worst of it, she caught the gist.

He wanted Batman and Black Kitten to show who they really were…

'CRAP…'

Her phone rang, and she flipped it open.

"Bruce?"

"What do you think about this, Angie?"

"Except that he's fucked up in the head?"

She sighed, leaning back in her seat…

"…I don't know…"


	6. Chapter 6

Sighing as she looked at the dress she'd been sent to wear for the fundraiser, Angie considered not going.

Shaking the thought away, and reasoning that she'd already taken an early shower and dressed Mia, the green-eyed officer took the dress off its hook.

Slipping into it easily, she tied up a small bow on her lower back before looking at herself in the bathroom mirror.

It was floor-length, strapless, and was fitting until her waist and seemed to shimmer a strange emerald.

The rest flowed to the ground in a silky, lighter hue, covering the silver high-heels she'd been saving for the occasion.

Pulling on a silver chain, Angie then left her hair down, and hid a hair tie under a silver bracelet.

You never knew when she'd need to pick her hair up…

"Mia, are you ready?"

"Yes, mommy!"

The little toddler jumped up and down on the couch, smiling in her little white dress and shoes.

Her shoulder-length hair was put up in two pigtails with silk ribbons, and she kept touching them no matter what Angie did.

Picking the little girl up, Angie smiled as she headed out the door, locking it behind her as she headed to the parking lot.

Timing good as ever, she found Bruce just arriving, and smiled as she slipped into the passenger seat.

"I'm guessing we're actually going to be on time tonight?"

"Not exactly…When was the last time you rode in a helicopter?"

Blinking as the lights from streetlamps speeding by brightened her face, Angie shrugged, hugging Mia closer.

"A couple years ago, when we were searching for a serial killer. Why?"

He had that look in his eyes, and she rolled her eyes…

"Can't make a normal entrance, can you?"

"Nope."

"You're so dramatic…" She teased.

"At least Mia will finally get her wish. She always loved helicopters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Used to attention from gossipers after a year with a billionaire boyfriend, Angie didn't even flinch when they walked into his penthouse.

"Sorry we're late. Now, where is Harvey?"

Dent stepped forward, along with Rachel, and Angie soothed her ecstatic child.

She hadn't been pleased when her whole 'ordeal' had been put in the news again a year ago…

As if people hadn't just forgotten it…

Looking up as she realized Bruce was in the middle of a speech, everyone clapped at the end, and she smiled before someone pulled her away to mingle.

"I heard you had a beautiful voice, Angela. Why not sing something for us?" One woman wondered.

She was sweet, but Angie hadn't sung in years…

"I'm not sure. I would need music, and I'm not sure what song you'd all prefer…"

"Anything would be wonderful, dearie."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this, she handed Mia to one of them and stood back to remember lyrics to a song she liked…

"_Someday/When we are wiser/When the world's older/When we have learned/I pray/Someday we may yet live/To live and let live/Someday/Life will be fairer/Need will be rarer/Greed will not pay/God speed/This bright millennium/On its way/Let it come/Someday_…"

Her voice was soft at first, but grew in strength to wash over patient ears…

"_Someday/Our fight will be won then/We'll stand in the sun then/That bright afternoon/Till then/On days when the sun is gone/We'll hang on/Wish upon the moon_…"

Some people seemed surprised, hearing that soulful, powerful, voice coming from someone so small…

"_There are some days dark and bitter/Seems we haven't got a prayer/But a prayer for someday better/Is the one thing we all share_…"

Remembering how she'd felt first hearing that song as a teenager, a smile almost passed across her face…

"_Someday/When we are wiser/When the world's older/When we have learned/I pray/Someday we may yet live/To live and let live/Someday/Life will be fairer/Need will be rarer/Greed will not pay/God speed/This bright millennium/Let it come/Wish upon the moon/One day/Someday/Soon_…"

Clapping reached her ears, and Angie blushed a bright pink at the praise.

"Really, I'm not that great…"

Seeing Bruce out of the corner of her eye, she faked a smile.

"Would you mind watching Mia for me? I've got some others to talk to."

Walking off, she caught up with her boyfriend and gave him an inquisitive look.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Actually…"

He led her towards the balcony, and Angie watched him, knowing he was trying to find the right words…

"Remember when we promised that the day Gotham no longer needed Batman or Black Kitten that we could really be together?"

"Bruce…"

"It's coming, Angie."

Looking down at their intertwined fingers, she nodded, squeezing…

"I know…"

"Gotham needs a hero with a face…Like you and Harvey…"

"I'm not a hero…" She replied, looking over the city before them…

"I always thought we were something more…"

"You are. Even without the mask, you helped put more than five hundred mobsters in jail."

"…I feel stronger WITH the mask…" Angie admitted.

"Like I'm invincible…Like the power comes from the mask instead of me…"

"You're invincible without it."

A soft smile crossed her face…

"But I feel…trapped…I can't show my true self around anyone but you…Not since…"

Her grip tightened a moment, and her eyes glazed over…

"It's alright, Angie…"

Being pulled into a hug snapped her out of her stupor, and the brunette smiled up at Bruce.

"Well, we shouldn't leave all those people in there alone. From what I can tell, Harvey's terrified!"

Chuckling, he followed the bundle of energy known as Angie, wondering how she could become a hardened cop or a mocking vigilante heroine…

At that moment, she seemed like her daughter…

The pair split up to find Rachel and Harvey, and Angie was starting to wonder why she was getting such a bad feeling…

A gunshot caused people to cower around her, but the brunette took the time to scan everyone, making sure Mia and Rachel were safe first.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen…We are tonight's entertainment."

'Oh come ON…Why do you hate me, lord?'

It was the Joker and a bunch of his thugs, and her eyes narrowed as she realized Harvey and Bruce were nowhere in sight…

'He better be planning something…'

"I have one question. Where is Harvey Dent? I'll even settle for his loved ones."

Someone cried out, and her eyes widened when she saw him holding Mia, a knife to her throat…

"Put her down NOW." She snarled, stepping out of the crowd looking positively livid.

Mia was almost crying, trying to wriggle out of the Joker's grip as she saw her mother.

"Cute kid…"

The toddler cried out as she was flung in the air, but Angie caught her easily enough, still glaring.

"Have fun threatening a four year old? 'Cause I'm not impressed."

Mia was crying, burying her face and begging for her mother to make the bad clown go away…

"Well, I guess you've had your fun. Harvey isn't here, so you can go."

She quirked an eyebrow when he laughed, trying not to seem disturbed as he pointed the knife towards her.

"Oh, I've heard of you, beautiful! Old Sal says you're quite the talker."

"Not like he has a sense of humor." She defended, putting Mia down and guiding her behind her legs.

The knife embedded itself into the floor at her feet, but she didn't even flinch.

Laughter, and another knife at her neck, threatening to cut clean through as he held her still.

Slipping into her calm meditation only slightly, Angie managed to keep her heartbeat from drumming against his palm.

"Do you want to know how I got my scars, beautiful?"

The knife moved to her mouth, but her eyes were the only thing to move as she felt Mia clinging to one of her legs…

"Why not?"

Her 'mask' was starting to come up, and she half-smiled cockily.

"Apparently, I've got nothing better to do."

"A little fearless, are we?"

A slight cut on her cheek, but she didn't move as a drop of blood traveled down her face like a tear.

"Anywhoo…"

His grip tightened on her neck, and she tried to calm her slightly-restricted breathes…

"So, I had a wife…She was beautiful, like you…Who tells me…I worry too much…Who tells me I gotta SMILE more…"

The cold metal, smeared with a drop of her blood, kept her from slipping away into 'nothingness'…

"Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks…One day, they carve her face…We don't have money for surgeries…She can't take it."

Angie, knowing struggling would be a bad decision, wished Batman would get there already so she could punch the Joker in the face…

"I just want to see her smile again…Hm? I just wanted her to know I didn't CARE about the scars."

Something shifted in his voice, more angry, more insistent…

"So…I stick a razor in my mouth…and do this…to myself."

He shows his scars more clearly, and the only thing she can think of is that they healed worse than they should have…

"And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She LEAVES…NOW I see the funny side…Now I'm always smiling."

'SCREW waiting!' She thought impatiently, bringing her fist up and having it collide with the Joker's face.

He stumbled back, laughing as she stepped back and shooed Mia to the waiting arms of a worried Rachel.

"There's some fight in you…I like that."

"Then you'll love me."

Batman's fist hit the Joker before he could take another step towards her, and Angie only blinked in surprise before jumping to defend his back.

Cop instincts flaring to life, she caught one guy by the arm and twisted it behind his back, a foot on his back before she hit a nerve in his neck.

Once he went limp, she straightened, already knowing a clown was trying to sneak up on her…

The back of her fist found his nose, which broke from the impact, and he fainted from the pain.

Another came up on her side, but her foot hovered over his neck in warning, causing him to halt.

A smirk crossed her face, and her other foot whipped up to catch him across the face, landing lightly.

Rather proud of herself so far, Angie was caught off guard when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back against a warm chest.

'Batman's suit isn't this warm…'

It registered when a gun lightly nicked her temple, showing its presence…

'Oh…FUCK…'

Batman froze over the body of a downed clown, and she tried to clear her face of the fear starting to rocket through her veins with the adrenaline…

'Focus, Angie…FOCUS…'

Her eyes glowed slightly, and the familiar power kept her from hyperventilating…

"Put down the gun."

"Oh, sure. Once you take off the mask and show us all who you really are!"

'NO!'

Her eyes told him clearly enough, not wavering as the window behind them was blown open.

Being hung out of a window facing a sloping roof that led to a twenty or more story drop was going to go on her list of things she'd KILL someone for doing…

"Let her go."

"Very poor choice of words."

That maniacal cackle, and Angie yelped as gravity pulled her back onto the cold glass, causing her to slide as she tumbled.

Managing to look up as she sped away from the safety of solid ground, Angie's eyes widened as she saw Batman jump after her…

It somewhat calmed her, knowing that she'd be safe, and her eyes glowed as the pair tumbled over the edge.

He wrapped his arms around her, and her life force shone through her skin as she slowed their descent.

Still, she wasn't used to carrying two people, and once their impact dented the taxi below, she was only half-conscious…

"Are you alright?"

A smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered closed…

"Yeah…"

The darkness was comforting…


	7. Chapter 7

Angie looked at her Black Kitten outfit, remembering when she'd first pulled it together…

It had been a year already, but her alter ego was almost a part of her, a side of Angela Dawes no one could decipher.

When she was Black Kitten, she felt invincible, untouchable, strong…

She hadn't known it would happen, but Batman's arrival on the scene had pushed her into doing it a bit.

At the time, neither she nor Bruce knew who was under the opposing mask, and pieced things together on their own.

The only reason he suspected it was her was because she'd torn her pants, revealing the long white scar on her hip…

The same scar she'd received the night his parent's had been killed…

It was a horrible memory, but she remembered going with them to that play, remembered trying to save them when she'd been slashed across the hip…

Bruce had always blamed himself for it, no matter how many times she'd insisted it wasn't, and he became protective of her.

When he'd figured out she was Black Kitten, that same protective instinct reared its head…

He'd explained about something big going on, and that she should stay out of it.

Of course, being the way she was, she'd resisted the idea, and eventually helped him save Gotham from the League of Shadows.

It was a long, complicated story, one she'd probably tell later…

Sighing, Angie picked up the mask, tracing the outline of the carved lines along the surface.

This mask held so many memories…

She'd become a cop to stop corruption, to help her sister keep Gotham from completely crumbling, but found how hard it was to work within all the restrictions.

Laws could be bent, distorted, to help a criminal escape, and she'd wanted nothing more than to see them behind bars where they belonged.

Especially after…

Her fingers tightened unconsciously, and the brunette began to change.

She loved Mia as much as she loved Bruce and Rachel, but the actions that had led to her birth…

Angie wasn't proud of them, and had been snappish around those who had shown false pity or sympathy.

She hadn't needed it, hadn't WANTED it, and had stayed hidden in her apartment or her sister's most of those nine months.

But once she'd had Mia…

She'd realized how much more work she had to do to protect her and this city.

Work she couldn't do as a cop alone.

That was around the time she considered making a alter ego…

She'd chosen the name 'Black Kitten' mainly because she had remembered something Rachel had said.

"You're just like a black cat. Whenever you cross a criminals path, you give them bad luck!"

Smiling at the memory, Angie fitted the mask over her face and tightened the straps holding her weapons, making sure her earpiece was in place.

"Black Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"Joker's struck in again."

"Crap…"

Eyes glowing, she quickly checked on Mia before nodding to herself.

"I'll be right there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing at the two dead policemen, Black Kitten tried to hide how hurt she felt…

'He's on my damn list…'

"Check the tags."

Gordan did just that, and sighed.

"Harvey Dent…They're targeting him."

'Oh MAN…'

Sharp eyes found the newspaper hidden under a cup, and Black Kitten lifted the glass to show the photo.

It was of the mayor, a newspaper for tomorrow talking about the ceremony to honor Commissioner Loeb's death…

"And the mayor." She stated, holding up the papers as Batman pulled some concrete free of the wall.

"What are we going to do?"

"What we can." She answered, disappearing with her partner.

'Whatever we can …'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting beside her sister and Harvey on the stand, Angie couldn't help keeping a hand on her gun and her eyes from flickering across faces.

If she concentrated hard enough, she could see the life force in every living thing with a three yard radius.

Everything was alive somehow, and the color of their aura was different from anything else, making them unique.

The speech went in one ear and out the other, her eyes starting to glow a bit as she tried to find any unfamiliar auras…

She caught wind of Bruce in one of the buildings, in a room higher up with other people that were tied up…

'Oh CRAP…'

A ding, faint to anyone else's ears, and gunshots were aimed at a window overhead as the Honor Guard pointed their guns at the mayor.

She was there in a moment, and a searing burn ripped straight through her side, the bullet a through-and-through.

Flinching as the pain sapped the strength from her legs, Angie fell hard on her knees, putting a hand to the wound and feeling blood gushing out.

"ANGIE!"

Rachel was at her side, worry and panic covering her face as her sister began to shake.

"I-I'll be fine. How's the mayor?"

"Fine, but…"

Panic hit Angie now, and she looked over her shoulder, eyes widening…

"Jim…"

He wasn't moving, and her vision was swimming too much to allow her to see if he was alive or not…

"Come on, Jim…Get up…" She managed, shaking his arm.

Collapsing as the last of her strength left, Angie winced as agony shot up from her side like electricity.

Harvey lifted her up, handing her to a paramedic, and her eyes were barely open…

"Everything will be fine, Angie. I promise."

She wasn't sure she could believe that as shadows ate away at her vision…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A beeping invaded her sleep, and Angie almost huffed at the disturbance as she began to awaken…

Eyes fluttering open, she looked around at the hospital room before her eyes landed on her sister.

Rachel was in a chair at the bedside, leaning on the bed and sleeping a bit fitfully.

"Rach? Hey sis, wake up."

Nothing…

"SIS!"

"AH!"

Rachel bolted upright, and Angie couldn't help a short laugh before her side protested.

"Angie, you're alright! How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot, what else?" Angie joked, tracing the bandages that were wrapped around her abdomen.

A soft punch to the arm, and she pouted as she rubbed the spot.

"I knew you couldn't stop making jokes!" Rachel accused playfully.

"Hey, it's how I deal."

Her eyes softened, fingers clutching the thin sheets…

"Gordan…?"

"…I'm sorry, Angie…"

That hit her right in the heart, and her eyes shimmered with tears…

"I'm so stupid." She berated herself, the scalding saltwater leaving trails down her cheeks.

"I should've stopped the damn bullet instead of taking it!"

"And what would that have done, except expose you?"

Angie paused, knowing her sister was right…

"…It just hurts, Rach…"

"I know, Angie…I know…"

Rachel held her sibling in a comforting embrace, remembering how she'd done the same when the green-eyed brunette would have 'emergency landings' and hurt herself.

The younger girl had changed so much since she was a child…

She hadn't even cried since Thomas Wayne and his wife had been killed…

"What about Harvey?"

"He called a while ago…Said that the Joker's targeting us now. I told him once you woke up, we'd go to Bruce's penthouse."

"Right…"

A small smile crossed her face, a bit fake…

"What are we waiting for? This bed is lumpy!"


	8. Chapter 8

A smile graced her face as she looked out at the city lights, and inclined her head to speak over her shoulder.

"I heard Batman's turning himself in."

"You heard right."

Sighing as Bruce came up behind her, Angie looked up at his face.

"Do you think it'll really stop the Joker from killing people?"

"No, but I have enough blood on my hands."

She tenderly took his hands, shaking her head…

"You mean on OUR hands. He wants both of us to show ourselves, remember?"

"You can't."

"If you're giving yourself up, then so am I." She replied stubbornly.

"Besides…If you turn yourself in, they won't let us be together…"

"Let me worry about that."

"Kind of hard to let you do all the worrying for both of us…"

Angie turned to him, managing to bury her face in his chest…

"…At least let me come with you…"

"Alright…But no surprises."

"Promise."

He couldn't see her fingers crossed at the small of her back…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on the sidelines with Bruce, she fidgeted at all the angry, hurtful words coming from the crowd of people…

It was like they'd forgotten all the good they'd done for the city, forgotten how bad things had been before…

Still, it felt nice to know Harvey understood what they meant to Gotham.

Angie was proud to know him right then.

"Alright…Arrest the Batman."

Harvey stepped away from the podium, and Bruce almost stepped forward…

"I am the Batman."

Both froze, astonished, as Dent was handcuffed and taken away…

"Bruce…?"

"Come on. We're going to the bunker."

"What? Why?"

"We're going to save Harvey."

"…Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on a rooftop, looking 'through' buildings and raised streets to watch the SWAT cars as they transported Harvey Dent to County, Black Kitten huffed.

'Where the hell is that stupid clown?'

Eyes glowing, she tilted her head to the side as she felt the hot energy of a roaring fire…

'…PLEASE tell me that's not a fire truck…'

Oh, but it was, and it caused the convoy of police cars to detour off their route and go below ground.

'Crap!'

Lifting herself into the air, she flew down to make sure nothing happened to the SWAT car holding Dent…

Managing to swoop in, she swerved to avoid an eighteen-wheeler as it busted one of the cars off the section of street they were frequenting.

'Oh man…'

The second SWAT car, full of soldiers, almost flew into the river, but Black Kitten managed to stop it just above the surface, the weight almost too much.

Placing it somewhere safe, she breathed out in relief before continuing her flight.

'Come on…FASTER…'

Pistol, rifle, holes in the metal…

'It can take that…He'd need something MUCH bigger to-IS THAT A BAZOOKA?!'

It sure was…

Black Kitten darted forward, making a sphere around the explosive before it hit the car, where it exploded safely.

"Kitty's come out to play!"

"Ha, cat jokes…Never heard THOSE before…"

Rolling her eyes sarcastically, she flew next to the armored truck housing Dent within.

"Why such big toys? Trying to compensate for something?"

'OH, that looked like it hurt!'

Clearly pleased with the reaction, she almost looked boredly at her nails…

"You'd better buckle up."

Curiosity, and she smirked almost evilly…

"You're about to go for a trip."

The back wheels of the large vehicle glowed green, grinding to a violent halt as she tore long holes in the rubber.

Chuckling as the whole thing stopped, its other tires squealing protest, she waved mockingly before zooming to catch up to the only car left in the convoy.

"Get air support! That won't keep them for long!" She advised.

They were looking for an opening when she realized that the eighteen-wheeler had already caught up again…

'Oh MAN…'

The explosive never reached them, since the Tumbler flew up to take the heavy blow.

'AW…I liked that car the best…'

There was no time to see the damage, and Black Kitten pointed them in the right direction before flying up into clear air.

Breathing deeply, she looked around for the helicopter, smiling in relief when she spotted it.

Then it hit something, spinning wildly through the air…

'…Give me a BREAK…'

Stopping on a rooftop so she could concentrate better, her eyes glowed brightly, the helicopter slowly stopping in the air…

'Too heavy…'

She flinched, falling to one knee as it hovered in midair, the blades stopping…

'Too HEAVY…'

The strain was becoming too much, and she carefully deposited it on the opposite rooftop before relaxing.

Hitting the rough edge on both knees, she panted, trying to revive her stamina.

Her side was aching again, though she'd healed up the hole enough to come out on this little excursion, and knew she was reaching towards that once-invisible limit…

'NO. I don't HAVE a limit.' She thought decidedly, drawing strength from it as she stood up, eyes focusing on the sight below her.

The Batpod skidded after its near-miss with the Joker, and Batman fell off once it hit the harsh metal of a toppled eighteen-wheeler…

'I must have missed the good part…'

But she wasn't about to take the Joker jumping on her boyfriend with a knife, ready to take off his mask…

Eyes glowing, she basically picked him up and flung him away like a rag doll.

'And people wonder why I love my powers.' She thought smugly, jumping down fire escapes and laundry lines before hitting the ground.

"Oh, don't get up for little ol' me."

Black Kitten smirked as some asphalt came up to hold the psychopath clown down.

"I'll just pick up the bat and be with you in a minute."

Kneeling beside him on the street, the brunette sighed as she put a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

'Good, he's only unconscious…'

Leaning closer, she opened his mouth and positioned her own over, breathing out green aura until she deemed it enough.

Pulling back, Black Kitten smiled as he woke up in a daze.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. Ready to get up? We've got a clown to fry."

Nodding, he stood up as one of the SWAT officers came out of the stopped vehicle, and her eyes widened as he aimed a gun at the Joker…

"Jim…?"

It was, and she felt so happy she almost squealed and hugged him.

'No. Not now. Later. I'll see him later.'

Smiling at Gordan, she helped Batman stand, and saluted.

"I'll leave him in good hands, lieutenant. I've already called for back up."

Lifting both into the air, she 'released' Joker before getting too far, and managed to bring along the Batpod.

'I can't wait…'


	9. Chapter 9

Rushing into MCU after changing from her Black Kitten outfit, Angie skidded in front of the door that led to the holding cells.

Unfortunately, she kept skidding PAST the doorway and hit something that clattered before actually making it to the doorway.

"GORDAN!"

He smiled sheepishly, knowing she wasn't going to be too happy with him about the scare…

PUNCH!

"OW!"

Rubbing his arm where she'd hit him, he saw the expression on her face, warning him to NEVER do something like that again.

Then her expression softened and Angie hugged him, trying to keep her joyful tears at bay.

"Next time you get yourself shot and come back to life, I want to know so _I_ don't get shot…"

Jim chuckled, managing to hold her at arm's length and inspect the bandage that was visible beneath her tank top.

"How's it healing up?"

"Good enough where I can fall over things…" She muttered, smiling slightly as a sign of good humor.

Gordan shook his head in amusement, smiling…

"Sometimes, I wonder how you do HALF of the things you do…"

"Good luck?"

The mayor stepped in, and the conversation was left unfinished as he stepped forward.

"Do we have anything?"

"Nothing."

Gordan sighed, listing off everything they DIDN'T have, and Angie whistled at the end.

"DAMN…Did he get into the systems and erase himself or something?"

"Don't scare me with that, Dawes…"

"Sorry…"

"You should go home and rest, Gordan. The clown will keep until morning. Tomorrow, you get the big job."

Both lieutenants paused, watching the mayor in surprise.

"I won't take no for an answer, Commissioner Gordan!"

The other officers cheered, and Angie grinned before giving another hug.

"Congrats, partner! Well, I guess it's 'boss' now."

Her good mood shattered when she realized the Joker was clapping, and glared venomously.

"Lieutenant?"

Turning to the mayor, she fought to get her face neutral.

"Yes?"

"You'll be positioned here to watch the Joker tonight."

"What? I can't!" She replied, eyes widening.

"I don't have anyone to watch-!"

"I'm sure you can find someone."

Glaring after him, Angie grumbled something under her breath as she settled on a chair, pulling out her Juke.

Calling the penthouse, she softly asked Alfred to pick up Mia at her apartment to watch her that night.

He replied that he had some delays on the way, and that it would take at least an hour to get there.

Sighing as she said her goodbye, Angie leaned back in her seat as Detective Jones tried to sneak up on her…

"Touch me, and you'll only be half a man, Jones."

He paused, looking at the back of her head as if judging if she would, when she looked over her shoulder with a cold glare.

"Try me."

A chuckle from the Joker caught both their attentions, causing Angie to look even icier.

"What?" She demanded, clearly not in the mood for games.

"You're quite the puzzle, lieutenant…"

Her eyes narrowed, but that was the only change to her expression.

"I wonder which one is the real you…"

Not answering his question, she let her chair hit the floor on all four legs before standing.

Pinning Jones with a glare, she sighed.

"I've got some calls to make. YOU stay in here and watch the clown. If he's not here when I get back, I'll hunt BOTH of you down."

With that, she stepped out into the hallway, putting in her home phone number before putting her phone to her ear.

Three rings later, Mia picked it up…

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mia. It's mommy."

"Mommy! Where are you?"

"I have to stay at work tonight, sweetheart. Alfred is going to be picking you up in about an hour, alright?"

"Okay, mommy."

She could almost hear the smile in that little voice, but she quirked an eyebrow when she heard knocking…

"Is that Alfred, mommy?"

"He shouldn't be there yet…"

'And he would have said it was him after knocking…'

The knocking turned to banging, and Mia whimpered…

"Mommy…?"

"Honey, go into my room and close the door. Lock it, and then go into my closet."

Her heartbeat was accelerating, but she was frozen in fear before her muscles began to surge with energy…

'I've got to get there…'

Starting to move down the corridor, she heard the frightened whimpers of a petrified child…

"M-Mommy…"

"Be quiet, sweetie…" She soothed, her pace picking up into a run when she heard something break over the line…

'No…'

There was shuffling, something shattering, and her eyes glowed as her adrenaline awakened her life force enough to cause the walls around her to shake…

A scream, and the phone was filled with the sounds of a futile struggle…

'NO!'

A new voice came over the line, rough and deep…

"You'd better find out where your little girl is soon…We wouldn't want anything to HAPPEN to her, would we?"

The line went dead…

Stopping, she tried to think of what that meant, when a thought entered her mind, making her snarl in rage.

'Joker…'

Stomping back to the holding cell, no one got in her way as fire and brimstone seemed to flare behind emerald eyes.

"Where the fuck are your guys taking her?" Angie demanded, glaring through the bars.

"Well, it depends, beautiful…"

His smile widened grotesquely…

"Who are you looking for?"

She was at the end of her self control, but she wasn't going to let him know that…

"My daughter, you sick fuck."

"Oh, the little girl…"

He chuckled…

"What makes you think I know where she is?"

The frustrated, angry look on her face stayed put, as if saying 'I KNOW you do', but she turned to one of the detectives.

"You get him into the interrogation room. I'm calling Gordan."

Someone stopped her on her way out, and she froze at the words…

"Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes never made it home, lieutenant."

'Oh no…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordan had insisted she not go into that room to interrogate the Joker, but she was stubborn.

"He knows where my kid and sister are, Gordan!"

"Go relax, Dawes."

Glaring, she headed outside, huffing.

"Lieutenant?"

Glaring at Jones more forcefully than she had Gordan, Angie turned her back on him.

"I'm not in the mood, Jones."

"Actually, neither am I."

Turning a bit in confusion, the brunette froze as a dart hit her neck.

Eyes widening as she realized it was a tranquilizer, she pulled it out, dropping it to the floor as her knees hit the floor.

He chuckled, crouching down in front of her as she tried to stay up…

"Not so tough now, are you?"

"I'm going to kill you, you traitorous fuck…" She promised, darkness enveloping her form…

The only thing that woke her up was Mia's crying and Rachel's shouts…

Eyes fluttering open, she immediately woke up when she saw the oil drums and her baby girl tied to a chair.

"Mia! Rach!"

"Angie, we need to get out of here! We only have a minute left!"

Nodding, her eyes glowed, snapping her restraints off before she stood, doing the same for the others before picking up Mia.

"Come on!"

Running out of a far door, they bolted down a hallway and spotted a window at the end.

Rachel was lagging behind, and a thought crossed her mind…

'If Angie slows down to help me, none of us will make it…'

It was a split-second decision, to sacrifice herself to save her younger sister and niece, and Rachel shoved the younger woman closer to the window pane.

Angie's eyes widened in realization…

"RACHEL-!"

The explosion caused her to instinctively put up a protective bubble, and the force sent her crashing through the glass…

She saw her sister's apologetic look before the fire blinded her…

The barrier fell once the force died, and Angie shielded her daughter as she hit the ground on her back, the sound of cop cars almost drowned out by the roar of the fire…

"DAWES!"

Looking up at Gordan, her vision blurred a bit as tears escaped…

"Where's Jones?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill him…"

Her eyes slid closed, tears still falling, as she slid into unconsciousness…


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce had been startled when he'd come back to the penthouse and seen Angie on the couch, dried tears on her face and eyes red, fast asleep.

Alfred had put Mia to bed in another room, but the brunette had insisted on trying to stay up for him.

Crouching near her head, he carefully touched her cheek, seeing her react and start awakening.

He smiled when her eyes opened, and a weak smile crossed her face.

Angie yelped in surprise when he pulled her into a hug, and she relaxed against his chest after a moment…

"I thought I lost you…" He whispered, and she sighed.

"I would've been fine…"

"He knows Batman cares about you, Angie…This has gotten dangerous for you…"

"I'll be fine…" She assured, though she looked broken at the moment.

"…He said someone had…taken care of you…"

"I know…He got someone in the unit to knock me out and put me in the warehouse…"

She shook her head, hiding her face in his chest…

"I-I don't want to talk about it anymore…"

Nodding in understanding, Bruce only held her close as the tears spilled…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in front of the TV, she flipped through the channels lazily, trying to keep Mia napping…

Angie sat up a bit straighter when she recognized a face, quirking an eyebrow.

'Isn't he an accountant at Wayne Enterprises?'

Listening to what they were talking about, her heart stopped…

'He doesn't really know, does he?'

Then again, the phone call was what got her shooting up in her seat…

'Joker…'

Getting the gist of what was going on, Angie handed her daughter over to Alfred and grabbed her gun and badge, heading for the door.

"Ms Angela, what am I to tell Mia when she awakens?"

Stopping at the door, Angie sighed…

"Tell her…I went to make things right."

She was rushing out the door the next moment, her usually bright, quick-paced goodbye forgotten…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital was rushing around evacuating patients, and Angie was stuck in the current, helping direct people to the right buses.

A patrolman waved her over, and the brunette brushed her bangs back as she approached.

"What's up?"

"I can't get a hold of my partner. He was supposed to wheel out Harvey Dent."

Her eyes widened, and she turned to look at the building in a moment of thought.

"I'll go see what's wrong. You stay here and help them load up."

He nodded, and the lieutenant of the MCU seemed wary as she went inside, on edge…

Eyes sharp even without the added strength of her aura, Angie paused before turning a corner, hearing voices.

'This isn't good…'

Gathering her courage, her eyes glowed briefly before she stepped around the corner and froze.

It was the Joker and Harvey, but the reason she stopped wasn't because of that…

A snort of laughter, but she covered her mouth with her hands to hold back more.

"S-Sorry, miss…I thought you were a guy for a second…"

She couldn't hold it in anymore, and a laugh escaped her fingers as her shoulders shook…

'Damn my inability to stop laughing!'

The sound of a gun cocking caught her attention first, and her eyes snapped up to see it fire.

On instinct, her eyes glowed green, the bullet stopping before it reached its destination between her eyes.

'…Oh crap…DAMN MY SURVIVAL INSTINCTS!'

Startled that she'd basically revealed her identity, the bullet clattered to the floor and she growled at herself.

"Aw FUCK…"

'He always said I'd be the one to screw up first…I HATE it when he's right…'

"So kitty DOES have claws…"

Taking a step back, her eyes glowed dangerously in warning.

"Angie…How could you?"

Her eyes snapped to Harvey, taking no note of his burned face.

"How could I what?"

"Let Rachel die! She was your sister!"

He seemed vengeful, and Angie realized he was trying to place the blame on anyone connected with the incident…

"I tried to save her! She didn't want to be saved if it meant someone going down with her!"

He aimed a gun at her, but the brunette didn't move, eyes narrowing slightly…

"Do you really think shooting me would make Rachel happy? Satisfied? Fulfilled? She lost her life to keep me alive."

Harvey paused, pulling out his father's lucky coin and flipping it.

Whichever side it landed on, it seemed to be good for her, since he lowered the barrel…

A tranquilizer hit her in the stomach, and she stumbled back in surprise as her brain began to fog over.

Her eyes dimmed, but she refused to be caught so easily a second time, and fought back with her draining strength.

Hands caught her wrists in a vice-like grip, and she couldn't get free…

"Time for kitty to sleep…Don't worry, I'll take good care of you…"

That maniacal laughter followed her into her dreams…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The growls and yelps of dogs helped guide her back to the waking world, and Angie's eyes fluttered open blearily…

Three massive dogs caught her eye, glaring at her from the ends of their chains as they barked, and her eyes glowed.

After soothing them to an almost puppyish obedience, she looked around, scanning her surroundings.

It seemed like an abandoned building, or one under construction, without proper interior walls and holes in the flooring.

There were wide open windows, through, and an open-air shaft somewhere farther off.

'I hate being a damsel in distress…' She thought bitterly, feeling ropes around her wrists, which were tied behind the back of the chair she found herself on.

Rolling her shoulders, she loosened the muscles enough to easily bring her hands over her head and back in front of her, happy she'd taken up gymnastics and gotten so flexible.

"Ah, ah, ah…"

When did the metal pipe get in her face?

"Can't have you getting free before Batsy gets here to try and save you, can I?"

"I don't need saving."

Her eyes glowed emerald, ready to throw the Joker out a window, but he held up what looked like a detonator.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, beautiful. Wouldn't want those ferries to get blown up, would you?"

'Ferries?'

Looking out one of the windows, she spotted two ferries stranded out in the river.

'Oh shit-fuck…'

Glaring at the device for a moment, she seemed to relax, her eyes returning to normal.

"Good kitty."

"That gets old pretty fast, you know…" She grumbled, still wary.

The grin on his face wasn't comforting, but her legs tensed in case he got too close for comfort…

"You know what, beautiful?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer, but a shadow behind him distracted her enough that he got within her guard.

'SHIT!'

"I've always wondered what you tasted like."

That drew a blank from her for at most three seconds before he forced his mouth on hers…

It took another two for her to finally register what was going on…

'Oh-My-FUCKING-GOD.'

Let's just say she WAS NOT HAPPY with this turn of events…

Eyes glowing brighter than they ever had before, a burst of energy sent the Joker flying back into a metal support beam.

Clearly still livid, the rope around her hand was outlined in emerald as Batman made his also-angry presence known.

A brawl ensued as Angie began to free herself, intent on causing as much pain as possible, and stood up.

Wavering at first, she caught herself against the chair in time, realizing the tranquilizer hadn't worn off yet…

Setting her jaw decidedly, the brunette managed to make her way forward, calling off the dogs again before realizing Joker had Batman caught under a metal contraption.

Starting forward, her eyes glowed, pulling the detonator from the clown's grip and crushing it.

Sharp projectiles from Batman's gauntlet caught him by surprise as well, and he was sent tumbling through the air.

Using his grappling gun, he caught the Joker before he hit the ground, and pulled him up level before tying off the line.

The adrenaline was wearing off, and Angie tiredly fell back on her butt…

'Too much talking, not enough sleeping…' She decided, eyes already feeling heavy…

"Angela?"

Blinking blearily up at Batman, she didn't flinch as he lifted her up into his arms.

"I need to find Harvey."

A soft smile crossed her face…

"Go ahead…I'd only be in the way…"

She was almost too far gone…

"Be careful…"

And then she slept…


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was quieting down, returning to something resembling normal, and Angie couldn't help but love some of the changes.

Even though the wounds to her heart were still raw, she was bouncing back like she always did, and had moved in with Bruce.

Mia was ecstatic, watching cartoons every chance she got and eating sugary cereal, just like at home.

She was content, though something kept bugging her…

The Joker's question that she hadn't answered…

She hadn't answered because she didn't want to, but because she COULDN'T…

Which was the real her?

Black Kitten?

Lieutenant Dawes?

Angela?

But she couldn't chose because they were all a part of her.

The fighter, the protector, the mother…

If anything, she wouldn't give up any of them.

Just like Bruce wouldn't, COULDN'T, give up Batman.

It was a bit confusing, hard, to balance all these different identities, but she felt…fulfilled…

Smiling at the mask she held reverently in her hands, Angie placed it in the closet.

The future may seem dark, but she'd be sure the dawn came…


End file.
